The Phantom and the Pottery Maker
by The Price Of Glamour
Summary: It has been two years since the tragic accident. When Erik discovers a woman pottery maker that has been living in the opera house for five years without his knowledge, he decides to find out more about her. Could this lead to friendship or something more


Chapter one

Azura Eve Gray woke up to the sound of a piano playing, no doubt practicing for the upcoming opera. Azura had lived and worked in the opera house for nearly five years as a pottery maker, not including the year it took to repair the opera house after the tragic 'accident' only two years ago.

Azura looked around her room, a small bed and dresser, it was hidden on one of the many deserted hallways of the Opera House and rarely entered by anyone save Madam Giry when she needed to discuss something with Azura. This suited her just fine, she was never very social and only really knew Madam Giry and the two managers. Of course she would have to talk to her clients when she delivered their orders but never more than a greeting or a discussion on the price. She had never been to an opera or play, and hardly ever left the Opera house unless she needed more supplies.

Exiting her bedroom she entered her work room that was attached, also attached to the room was a bathroom so she would not to have to bath with the ballerina rats. Her work room was around the size of a classroom with a sink, cabinets, two long tables covered in pain (much like many of her dresses) and shelves adorning most of the walls and a small couch with a matching chair and coffee table in front serving as a small sitting room if needed. Technically her bedroom was more of a storage closet with a window but since it was only needed for sleep it served its purpose well enough, though Azura didn't sleep much anyways.

Four hours after she had started her work a knock came at her door. Upon opening it Azura found Madam Giry in the doorway. "Hello Madam Giry, please come in" Azura said sweetly. Madam Giry smiled at the girl and entered her work room _'poor girl, she really should get out more it's not healthy for her too keep herself cooped up like this' _Madam Giry thought with a frown. "I just came to tell you that the managers have requested ten new bowls in blue, they only have three left from the set because the ballet girls keep on breaking them" Madam Giry told Azura. _'Why to they insist on breaking my art? They can't go a month without breaking something' _Azura thought angrily. "Oh that will be fine, tell them I can have them finished by the end of the week" Azura answered with a shy smile. "Very well then, I will see you later, good day" Madam Giry said before leaving Azura too her work.

Around nine o'clock Azura had completed the 10 bowls, all the needed was to dry out before she could paint them. She glanced at all her completed orders and decided to deliver them before heading off to the kitchen to get a late dinner. With a sigh she grabbed the wagon she needed to carry them in, laded it up and set off.

Erik's P.O.V

I sat at my organ playing a sorrowful tune. After the opera house caught fire I had traveled around to various different places before returning to my lair only a few months after it had been repaired. All of my songs have been sad since she left a year ago. _'Oh Christine why did you have to leave me? I could hav- no! I will not think of her!". _I sat, wallowing in self pity stroking the ivory keys of my only companion and silently cursing myself for being so weak. I have no desire to compose anymore, music has almost lost its meaning to me.

After a few hours it had finally become unbearable sitting in my lair and I longed look around my opera house once more. '_I wont let anyone know I'm back, ill just look around for now' _I concluded getting up from my organ bench and setting off._ 'It's nine o'clock so most people should be in there rooms by now anyways. I have hardly a chance of being seen'. _Not wanting to be struck with the painful memories I exited out of my private box instead of the dressing room and started looking around while hiding in the shadows.

Walking on the second floor I spotted a girl I have never seen before. She looked to be in her early twenties with long red hair tied up in a messy bun and sparkling hazel eyes. _'Wow she is beautiful' _NO! I must not thin such things.

She wore a lilac coloured dress covered in pain stains and a bit of what could have been dried clay. The arm that had a clay bead bracelet, painted in red and black, pulled along a wooden wagon holding various clay sculptures all detailed and very well done. _'I wonder why she is out this late'_ I went closer when she stopped in front of one of the ballerina rats room, I believe belonged to Meg Giry.

Azura's P.O.V

I stopped on the second floor to deliver my final order to little meg (as everyone called her). I guess I could call her my friend for she is the only person other than her mother who has spoken to me freely about things other than my work. I had been too some of her ballet rehearsals when I was free of orders and found out that the young girl was quite talented. I may have enjoyed her visits more (she sometimes dropped by to visit me in my room) if she wasn't such a gossip. Then again all of the ballet rats were.

I felt eyes on my back, they were burning holes in the back of my head but upon turning around, no one was there. I brushed it off, I have always been a bit paranoid anyways, and turned back to knock on the door.

"Azura!, its so nice to see you" Meg exclaimed upon opening the door. I could never grasp why she had to always be enthusiastic. _'How can she keep it up? She's even like this in the early mornings'_. "Hi, umm.. I brought the jewellery box you asked for" I said shyly, as I have said before I am quite the introvert. I have never met someone of whom I was fond or comfortable with speaking too. "Oh! Lovely, thank you so much, now I won't have to keep my jewellery in my drawer, it's been _dreadful _since my other one broke. Hold on I'll get you money" she breathed out. _'Does she even need to breath?'_.

Meg returned with the money within another minute. "Do you want to come in? I've got _loads_ of stories I can tell you, I haven't talked to you in nearly two weeks!" Meg asked. "Maybe another time, yes? I am heading to the kitchens for my dinner then back to my work room, I still have a few things I need to be working on, sorry" I politely declined. _'I feel saying no to her but I don't want to hear a bunch of gossip tonight'_. "Oh! Come back anytime when you're free okay?" "Of course, bye Meg" "bye Azura! See you later!"

After Meg had closed the door I headed off to the kitchens for my late dinner.

Erik's P.O.V

_'Hmm… it seems she works here. WHY HAVE I NOT SEEN HER?! I know everyone in this theatre and all I know about this girl is her name and that she seems to be friends with the little Giry. I wonder if I could get any information out of Madam Giry, I should be paying her a visit after all. I think it is about time the opera ghost returned!'_


End file.
